Nostalgia
by White Azalea
Summary: Seperti film yang diputar, kejadian di masa lalu kembali mengusik. Ku pikir, kau tak pernah merasakan rasa yang sama sepertiku. Tapi, kubiarkan semua terjadi tanpa menyadari ada sesuatu dalam dirimu yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehku. RnR, please!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok.**

**Title : Nostalgia**

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

><p><strong>NOSTALGIA<strong>

**.**

**.**

**INO POV**

Pagi yang indah di Konoha. Aku berjalan santai menyusuri setiap sudut jalan setapak ini sembari membawa sebuket bunga berwarna-warni. Rambut pirang panjangku yang terikat tinggi berayun mengikuti gerak langkahku. Sesekali kuberikan senyum kepada orang-orang yang kukenali di sepanjang jalan. Bunga sakura berguguran, kurasa musim semi tahun ini akan menyenangkan.

Rencananya hari ini aku ingin mengunjungi makam guruku. Yah, setiap sebulan sekali aku selalu mengunjungi makamnya untuk mendoakannya atau bahkan menumpahkan keluh kesahku kepadanya. Meskipun tak ada respon apapun yang ku dapat, setidaknya itu sedikit meringankan bebanku. Tapi beberapa bulan terakhir aku tidak mengunjunginya dikarenakan aku bekerja dan menetap sementara di Kiri.

Langkahku terhenti ketika melewati bangunan bercat sewarna gading gajah, seketika senyumku terkebang dan kulangkahkan kakiku masuk kedalamnya. Kurasa tak masalah, mengunjungi tempat ini sebentar sebelum mengujungi makam Asuma sensei. Konoha High School. Inilah tempat dimana aku mempelajari banyak hal, bertemu dengan orang-orang yang menyenangkan, mengembagkan hobiku di klub film, dan bertemu dengan_nya_.

Ku ikuti kemana kakiku melangkah kali ini. Dan berhenti lagi didepan sebuah ruangan bertuliskan _Film club _di pintunya. Tanpa ragu ku putar kenop pintunya. Setelah pintu terbuka, berbagai macam benda berserakan, rak dengan isi yang tidak tertata rapih, dan banyak hal lain yang kulihat.

"Masih berantakan seperti dulu.. Rasanya aku kangen sekali tempat ini."

Ku kembangkan senyumku ketika melihat foto yang terajang di dinding ruangan ini. Foto angkatan klub kami setelah selesai membuat film dan menayangkannya di acara perpisahan. Aku meghela napas pelan, ku lihat seseorang yang terduduk di sebelahku, dia Gaara. Dia adalah ketua klub film, dan dia juga orang yang selama ini membuatku tak pernah berhenti memikirkannya. Aku terkekeh dan kembali mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh ruangan, dan kudapati sesuatu di rak.

"_Nostalgia. _Ini kan!"

Di tanganku ini terdapat sebuah CD film dengan judul _Nostalgia_. CD film tadi tak lain dan tak bukan adalah film yang kami buat 4 tahun lalu.

"Tak ku sangka, masih ada di sini? Ku kira sudah menghilang." Pas sekali, ada DVD player yang terhubung dengan infocus lengkap dengan layarnya. "Aku jadi ingin menontonnya kembali."

Segera ku aktifkan perangkat pemutar film di ruangan ini dan menonton filmnya. Dan seketika ingatanku kembali ke masa lalu.

**INO POV end**

**Flashback**

Pagi menjelang siang, aula di Konoha High School ramai dengan orang-orang dari klub film.

Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut semerah bata tengah dikerumuni banyak orang, "baiklah, untuk sebulan kedepan kita akan melaksanakan program kerja terakhir kita. Ku harapkan kalian bekerja maksimal dan juga serius. Ingat! Ini bukan untuk main-main! Karya terakhir kita harus lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Kalian siap?"

"SIAAP!" Semua orang yang mengerumuninya bersorak ramai, dan nampak bersemangat. Termasuk Ino di dalamnya.

"Hn, bagus! Kalau begitu pukul 1 siang nanti kita mulai forum pembagian tugas. Sekarang kalian boleh istirahat dulu."

Tak lama pria merah itu berbicara, orang-orang yang sedari tadi mengerumuninya beranjak pergi. Ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ino yang yang berjalan menuju kantin, perlahan menoleh ke arah pria itu.

"Gaara.." Semburat merah timbul di pipinya. Kini, iris _aquamarine_-nya menatap lekat pria yang ia panggil Gaara itu.

Untungnya pria tadi tak menyadari bahwa ada seorang gadis memperhatikannya. Toh, dia tetap sibuk dengan berkas-berkas di tangannya. Jadi Ino bisa dengan bebasnya memperhatikan Gaara.

Tapi kegiatannya itu terhenti ketika Gaara mulai menyadari keberadaannnya dan mendapatinya sedang memperhatikan Gaara. Ino terkejut dan langsung pura-pura melihat ke arah lain. Gaara menelengkan kepalanya dan kembali tenggelam dalam berkas-berkas di tangannya.

Ino pun menghela napas dan kembali menuju kantin.

Gaara melirik jam tangannya, "Pukul 1 tepat." Ia segera menyambar TOA kecil di sampingnya dan meneriakkan sesuatu, "semuanya! Cepat berkumpul! Kita akan segera melakukan pembagian tugas!"

Orang-orang pun berkumpul, kembali mengerumuninya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian duduk melingkar dan untuk sekertaris kita, err-Matsuri, tolong catat apa saja yang diperlukan dan yang kau anggap penting dari forum ini!"

"Baik!" Gadis bernama Matsuri itu-pun mengeluarkan _notebook_ dan pulpen dari tas pinggangnya.

"Kalau begitu, kita mulai forum ini." Gaara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh anggota forum. "Ku harap kalian termasuk diriku sendiri serius mengerjakan program kerja terakhir kita di klub film ini. Tadi, sudah ku tentukan tugas-tugas kalian di sini."

"Proyek kita kali ini adalah film berjudul _Nostalgia_. Menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang bersemangat, dan selalu ceria. Gadis itu diam-diam menyukai teman laki-lakinya, namun temannya itu tidak pernah menyadari perasaan gadis itu. Sampai mereka pun masing-masing berpisah jauh. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap memendam perasaan itu selama bertahun-tahun, hingga bertemu kembali dengan temannya. Dan pada tertemuan itu, teman laki-lakinya menyatakan perasaan pada sang gadis. Dan sang gadis tak menyangka, bahwa temannya itu pun mempunyai rasa yang sama dan memendamnya juga selama bertahun-tahun."

Semuanya antusias mendengar cerita Gaara. Sementara Matsuri sibuk mencatat.

"Bagaimana kalian mengerti alur ceritanya?"

"MENGERTIII!" Semua orang disana berteriak penuh semangat.

Gaara mengangguk, "baguslah kalau begitu. Kuharap juga semangat kalian tetap seperti ini sampai pembuatan film ini selesai. Nah kembali pada pembagian tugas." Ia menarik napas perlahan dan menghembuskannya.

Matsuri siap dengan _notebook_-nya.

"Kita mulai dengan pembagian tugas perlengkapan _shooting, editing_, dan juga kostum dan _make up_."

Gaara membacakan daftar pembagian tugas hingga selesai.

"Dan sekarang pembagian tokoh-tokoh yang berperan dalam film ini!" Mata _emerald_-nya memperhatikan satu-persatu member klub film tanpa terkecuali. Lalu..

"Ino!"

Ino yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di handphone-nya terkejut dan menatap Gaara, "I-iya?"

"Kau jadi pemeran utamanya."

"HA!" Ino membelalakkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Kau, jadi pemeran utama di film ini."

"A-aku?"

"Iya, kau." Gaara menjawabnya dengan santai.

"Kenapa aku?" Tanya Ino, masih tak percaya.

"Karena aktingmu bagus."

Tak puas dengan alasan Gaara, ia pun kembali bertanya, "kau yakin hanya karena itu?"

"Hn, tentu saja. Mau tanya apalagi?"

Melihat respon Gaara yang dingin, Ino merasa tak kuasa untuk membantah. "B—Baiklah." Alhasil dia hanya bisa menunduk dan kembali mengetikkan sesuatu di _handphone_-nya.

"Untuk pemeran utama pria…" Belum selesai Gaara bicara, omongannya sudah didahului oleh seseorang.

"Aku mau!" Seorang pria dengan cengiran yang sedari tadi terkulum di bibirnya, berdiri dan mengacungkan tangannya.

Otomatis pandangan semua tertuju padanya.

Ino gigit jari melihat orang yang menawarkan diri menjadi pemeran utama pria, _Kiba! _Pikirnya.

"Hmm.." Gaara memperhatikan pria dengan _tattoo_ segitiga kembar di pipinya itu, "bolehlah."

"YIPPIIEEEEE! Akhirnya bisa bersama dengan Ino-chan!" Kiba pun melonjak kegirangan, sementara yang lain _sweat dropped_.

Ino _shock _dan hanya bisa mengelus dada, "_Kami_.._ mimpi apa aku semalam!" _Ino membathin.

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p><strong>From Author:<strong> Maaf kalo jelek, dan kalau tidak berkenan maafkan author ya.. *nangis bombay* Fict ini terinspirasi dari lagunya **Ikimono Gakari - Nostalgia**. Kalo ada kesalahan penulisan, kata-kata yang kurang pantas berada dalam cerita, atau ceritanya jelek, silahkan di review. Author menerima pengoreksian supaya di chappy selanjutnya, lebih baik. Soalnya author baru nulis di fandom ini. Tolong RnR ya! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei.**

**Warning : Typo, OOC, Jelek bin abal, Hati-hati yang baca bisa mabok.**

**Title : Nostalgia**

_**Happy Reading~**_

* * *

><p>"Semuanya sudah mengerti dengan peran dan tugas yang tadi sudah di bagikan?" Gaara memperhatikan satu-persatu orang yang duduk melingkar di hadapannya.<p>

"MENGERTIII!" Ia mengangguk setelah mendengar jawaban para anggota klub film.

"Nah, seperti yang sudah ku konsepkan tadi, untuk Tenten, dan Sakura, yang akan bertugas di bagian penulisan _script_, mulai hari ini langsung bekerja."

Sakura dan Tenten yang duduk bersebelahan saling menatap dan mengangguk, "Baik!"

"Bagus. Karena kita dikejar _deadline_, _shooting_ akan kita mulai 3 hari lagi. Bagi para penulis _script_ dapat berkonsultasi padaku dan mengkonsepkan _script_ bersama-sama sesudah ini."

Baik Sakura maupun Tenten mengangguk antusias.

"Untuk yang bertugas di bagian lain, terlebih lagi para tokoh yang berperan dalam film ini, besok kita akan kembali membicarakan konsep dari masing-masing tugas yang ku berikan. Berikut hal-hal yang harus di perhatikan selama proyek di kerjakan."

Matsuri masih sibuk dengan catatannya. Suara orang-orang berbicara terdengar di aula itu. Sang ketua—Gaara—menghela napas pelan.

"Baiklah, semuanya harap tenang!" Ucapannya mampu membuat suara-suara itu perlahan menghilang, "ku cukupkan pertemuan kita kali ini. Terima kasih ku ucapkan pada kalian yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk hadir dalam forum pembagian tugas, selebihnya esok kita bicarakan lagi. Dengan ini forum ku tutup."

Dengan ditutupnya forum, orang-orang yang sedari tadi duduk melingkar di hadapan Gaara berhamburan. Ada yang langsung menyambar tas mereka lalu pulang, ada pula yang masih di sana. Yang jelas, aula itu jadi semakin berkurang penghuninya.

Ino berjalan gontai menuju gerbang setelah forum usai. Pikirannya kacau dengan apa yang di dapatinya hari ini.

"HUAAAH! Pusingnya kepalaku! Sudahnya dapat peran utama, lalu berpasangan dengan si _Dog Boy_ itu pula!_ Kami_, aku saja jadi merinding membayangkan saat _shooting_ nanti. Bagaimana ketika _shooting_-nya, ya? Haduh! Jangan sampai cowok itu melakukan hal yang aneh padaku!" Ia berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah sampai di gerbang, ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari seseorang yang tengah di tunggunya.

Gadis itu pun berkacak pinggang, "Dei-nii mana sih!? Kok belum sampai juga? Dia bilang kan berangkat setengah jam yang lalu. Masa sekarang belum sampai juga!?"

PIIP PIIIP!

Suara klakson sepeda motor di belakangnya, membuat Ino terkejut. Ketika menoleh ke tempat suara itu berasal, didapatinya Kiba menunggangi motor _sport _dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Ino-chan! Kita bertemu lagi!"

Yang di sapa malah memalingkan wajahnya.

"Belum pulang?" Tanya si pria masih tetap dengan cengirannya.

"Sudah tau malah nanya. Kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih!?" Jawab Ino ketus.

"Kalau begitu ku antar pulang ya?"

"Tidak terima kasih. Aku tak perlu!"

Kiba geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah gadis yang dikaguminya ini.

"Ayolah, aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu kok! Tenang saja, aku cuma mau mengantarmu sampai ke rumah."

Ino melirik Kiba sekilas, "sudah ku bilang tidak usah. Lagipula aku dijemput."

Kiba menghela napas, "yaaah padahal aku ingin bersama Ino-chan.." Kekecewaan nampak di wajahnya.

Ino yang tak menghiraukan Kiba, segera membuka pesan di handphone-nya yang bergetar.

_From: Dei-nii_

_Gomen, nii-chan tidak dapat menjemputmu. Motorku tiba-tiba mogok dan harus ke bengkel. Pulang sendiri saja ya!_

"Siaal!" Ino mengumpat atas apa yang menimpanya.

Kiba yang memperhatikan Ino segera bertanya, "hee? Kau kenapa, Ino-chan?"

Ino menepuk dahinya.

"Ino-chan pusing?"

Ino geram dengan Kiba yang mikirnya lelet, "hhh—Aku mau pulang!" Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"HEE! I-Ino-chan! Tunggu! Bukannya tadi kau bilang di jemput?" Setelahnya Kiba lagi-lagi geleng kepala melihat tingkah Ino. "Mungkin tidak kali ini.." Kiba men-_starter_ motornya, seketika itu juga melesat pergi.

...

Jemari lentiknya memutar kenop pintu. Dibukanya pelan, dan masuk ke dalam rumah minimalis bergaya _European_. Berbagai tanaman hias tepatnya bunga-bungaan bergantung di dinding, Nampak para penghuni rumah itu mencintai tanaman terlebih bunga.

"_Tadaima_.."

Tak ada sahutan. Semua orang di dalamnya entah kemana. Hanya ia seorang diri di sana sekarang. Ia menghela napas. Kedua kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju sebuah ruangan yang bernuansa serba ungu dengan wangi _aromatherapy _yang menenangkan pikiran. Ia segera merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk berwarna senada dengan warna dominan ruangan itu. Tak lama, ia meraih handuk ungu-nya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi. Setidaknya dengan begitu dapat menghilangkan penat yang dirasakannya. Usai mandi dan memakai setelan santainya, ia segera mengambil acak novel yang tersusun di rak-nya dan mulai membacanya sembari merebahkan dirinya di kasur.

Berjam-jam ia mengurung diri di kamar, akhirnya jenuh juga. Untunglah sang kakak sudah kembali kerumah.

_"Tadaimaaa!"_ Sahut seseorang bersurai senada dengan gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Sang gadis mendesah pelan, _"okaeri."_

Merasa ada sesuatu yang tak beres dengan adiknya, Deidara mengamati wajahnya.

"Ada yang tak beres denganmu, _pig_. Kau kenapa?" Yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Kesal karena aku tak jadi menjemputmu tadi? Ayolah aku pun tak berharap motorku mogok!"

"Tidak kok, bukan itu.."

"Lalu?"

"Hng, tidak! Lupakan!" Ino berlalu meninggalkan sang kakak yang bengong dengan tingkahnya.

"He!? Anak aneh.." Deidara geleng-geleng kepala.

...

Hari dimana _script film_ selesai dibuat akhirnya tiba juga. Ino berjalan pelan menuju aula Konoha High School. Entah, ia merasa tak bersemangat saat itu, ia bergidik ngeri ketika membayangkan dirinya berakting bersama Kiba. Ia berdiam diri sejenak setelah sampai tepat di depan pintu aula. Saat akan meraih kenop pintu tuk membukanya, pintu sudah terbuka dan menampilkan seseorang di baliknya.

"Kau disini rupanya." Lelaki dengan lingkar hitam di sekitar matanya menyembul di balik pintu.

Ino mematung, wajahnya memerah.

"Ayo masuk! Kita akan membicarakan soal proyek kita nanti."

Kedua kaki Ino masih enggan beranjak dari sana.

Gaara menghela napas, "hn, ayo masuk!" ditariknya lengan Ino hingga masuk ke dalam aula.

Sementara Ino ikut-ikut saja. Ia tidak tau apa yang harus di lakukannya. Lengannya ditarik Gaara? Sungguh, belum pernah ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Ino turut berhenti ketika Gaara menghentikan langkahnya. "Ayo cepat bergabung dengan yang lain!"

"Eh! I-iya.." Ino menurut saja, sedang Gaara kembali ke luar aula.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di antara para kru dan pemeran film lainnya yang dibagi-bagi menjadi beberapa kubu sesuai tugas yang telah di tentukan. Pikirannya menerawang, ia masih tak percaya atas perlakuan Gaara tadi. Pipinya bersemu merah, kru yang sadar dengan tingkah aneh Ino, segera menghampirinya.

"Ino-chan tak apa?" Ujar gadis berambut indigo, lembut.

"He!? Tidak apa-apa kok, hehehe.."

Hinata yang khawatir dengan sobat pirangnya itu, menyentuh dahi Ino.

"Ino-chan panas, ku antar ke UKS ya?"

Ino menggeleng, "tidak kok, aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh!"

"T-tapi.."

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Ini pengaruh cuaca yang sedang panas kok. Aku sama sekali tidak demam."

Hinata menatap Ino dengan pandangan _sungguh?_ Dan dibalas Ino dengan senyuman.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu.."

Ino tersenyum dengan sikap perhatian sahabat nya yang satu ini. "Ayo kembali ke tempatmu, aku tidak mau Shion marah karena kau menghilang."

Hinata mengangguk dan berlalu dari hadapan Ino.

"Semuanya, sudah datang? Atau ada kru dan pemain yang belum datang?" Gaara duduk di sebelah kru-kru lain.

"Kiba dan Sakura belum datang!" Sahut seseorang entah siapa.

"Lalu?"

Semuanya nampak memperhatikan dan mengingat-ingat orang-orang yang turut berperan dalam proyek ini.

"Sepertinya hanya Sakura dan Kiba saja yang memang belum datang, tapi ya aku tidak yakin," ujar Shion.

"Yasudah, kalau begitu di absen saja ya!" Gaara melirik ke arah Matsuri dan memberikan isyarat untuk mengabsen para kru dan pemain.

Matsuri yang baru selesai mengabsen berjalan menghampiri Gaara, "semuanya hadir kecuali Kiba dan Sakura."

"Kalau begitu atur lagi jadwal proyek hari ini. Jika memang mereka telat lebih dari lima menit, aku akan mengambil tindakan tegas."

"Baik!"

Ino gelisah, ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergejolak di perutnya. Ia membayangkan saat nanti ia berakting dengan Kiba. Pikirannya kacau, penuh dengan adegan absurd dan tak masuk akal. Untunglah saat ini ia masih—cukup—tenang. Sebab, yang bersangkutan belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya. _Aquamarine_-nya tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan untuk memerhatikan Gaara sang pujaan hati.

_Numpung tidak ada yang ganggu. Lumayan refreshing_, ujar Ino dalam hati.

15 menit berlalu.

Gaara baru saja akan mengontak Sakura dan Kiba kalau saja pintu aula tak terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua kepala berbeda warna menyembul dibaliknya.

"Semuanya maaf, kami terlambat!" Suara Sakura seketika membuyarkan aktivitas para kru dan pemain yang tengah sibuk dengan dunia masing-masing.

Gaara berdiri dan melangkah mendekati kedua makhluk yang baru saja datang itu.

"Darimana saja kalian?" Ia melirik jam tangannya, "yang lain sudah lama menunggu. Sebegitu beratkah tugas kalian sampai membuat kalian telat begini? Apa perlu kuganti tugas kalian?"

Sakura dan Kiba meneguk ludah, tidak menyangka kalau Gaara akan semarah ini. Semua orang yang ada dalam ruangan terkejut.

"Tidak Gaara, aku suka tugasku sebagai _scriptwriter_. Kumohon, jangan ubah tugasku." Sakura menunduk.

"Aku juga." Gaara memalingkan direksinya kearah Kiba.

"Aku senang diperbolehkan menjadi pemeran utama pria, apalagi berakting dengan Ino-chan! Karena itu jangan ubah yang satu itu. Kumohooon!" Kiba memohon sembari mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya.

Ino yang mendengar perkataan Kiba langsung merasakan kontraksi diperutnya—mual.

Mata _turquoise_ Gaara meneliti kedua wajah yang berada di depannya. Sejurus ia nampak berpikir.

"Seharusnya aku menghukum kalian. Tapi untuk kali ini pengecualian."

Kiba dan Sakura bernapas lega.

"Jika besok dan seterusnya masih ada yang terlambat lagi, aku akan langsung bertindak tegas." Ujar Gaara dingin, "sekarang segera urusi keperluan proyek!"

"Baik!" Kiba dan Sakura pun mengikuti perkataan Gaara.

...

Ino tengah menekuni naskahnya. Baginya, tokoh yang ia perankan kali ini cukup mudah dibanding yang sebelumnya pernah ia perankan. Wajahnya nampak serius, dan mulutnya meracau tak jelas—melafalkan dialog yang ada dalam naskahnya. Tanpa ia sadari, sepasang mata memerhatikannya dari jauh. Bahkan yang memerhatikannya sesekali terkikik melihat Ino yang mempraktikkan adegan dalam nashaknya.

Tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata itu tak lagi memerhatikannya. Melainkan beranjak pergi.

"Ino-chaan!"

Yang dipanggil bergidik ngeri saat tahu seseorang yang ditakutinya datang menghampiri.

_Pura-pura tak dengar saja! Nanti juga dia akan pergi kalau tidak kau respon!_ Ino membatin.

Kiba memamerkan deretan giginya yang putih "Ino-chan sedang latihan ya? Bareng denganku yuk!". Ia tak mendapat respon dari Ino.

Sementara Ino masih pura-pura tidak mendengarnya, Kiba masih berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya.

"Ino-chan, kau mendengarku tidak sih?"

Ino tetap fokus dengan naskahnya. Tapi ia geram pada Kiba yang terus memanggil namanya.

"Ino-chaan?"

Ia menghela napas, "iya-iya! Ada apa Kiba?"

Kiba kembali tersenyum.

"Aku mau mengajak Ino-chan berlatih bersama. Mau kan?"

"Aku bisa sendiri!"

"Lebih baik kita berlatih bersama, Ino-chan. Kita kan pemeran utamanya! Hehe."

_Aku yang pemeran utama! Kalau kau yang jadi pemeran utama kan maumu sendiri!_ Ujar Ino dalam hati.

"Mau kan Ino-chan?"

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku sudah bilang, aku bisa sendiri."

"Benarkah? Soalnya dari tadi kuperhatikan Ino-chan berbicara sendirian seperti orang gila."

Ino meremas naskahnya karena kesal dipanggil orang gila oleh Kiba.

"Aku tidak mau Ino-chan seperti orang gila hehe. Mau kan?"

"Aku bilang tidak ya tidak!" Kiba terkaget melihat reaksi Ino, "asal kau tahu ya! Itu namanya pendalaman karakter! Memangnya selama ini kau tak melihat orang-orang yang mendapat peran itu kelakuannya bagaimana? Hah?"

"Maafkan aku Ino-chan, aku baru tahu.."

Ino berdecak kesal, dan pergi dari hadapan Kiba.

Kiba tersenyum getir. "Lagi-lagi aku gagal. Mungkin nanti aku bisa membuat Ino-chan tertarik padaku."

**To Be Continued..**

* * *

><p><strong>From Author:<strong> Maaf kalau jelek. Buat yang follow, review, dan nungguin fict ini lama banget updatenya maaf ya kalau mengecewakan chapter dua nya. Aku sedang berusaha melawan kemalasan buat ngelanjutin fict ini. Bahkan sampe lupa kelanjutan yang sebenernya fict ini gimana hehe. Tapi aku coba nyelesain kok :) Makasih banget buat **El Cierto, Bhounthye Phouthrye, Vaneela, Evil Smirk of the Black Swan, **sama** Iztii Marshall,** yang udah nge-review. Aku seneng banget! Semoga chapter depannya lebih baik lagi daripada yang sekarang, dan maaf juga untuk typo yang berhamburan. Buat silent reader juga, makasih ya :) RNR dan DLDR!


End file.
